A New Day (Video Game)
"A New Day" is first episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis History teacher Lee Everett is on his way to prison, having been convicted for killing a state senator that had an affair with his wife. While leaving Atlanta for prison with a police officer, the police cruiser he is in runs over a walker, (as they are referred to in the series) and crashes off the highway. After fighting off the policeman (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm of his father, Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from walkers, Lee, Clementine and Kenny's family are banished from the farm. The group heads to Macon, Georgia where they meet a group of survivors, led by a woman named Lilly, who saves them from a herd of walkers and are situated in a drugstore which Lee's parents owned. The group goes into a scuffle with Lilly's father who quickly experiences an episode of angina afterwards, and requires medication from a nearby pharmacy. Another member of the group, Glenn, decides to salvage for supplies in a motel, however he is stranded in the motel, leading Lee and a news reporter, Carley to rescue Glenn. Glenn decides to help a stranded survivor named Irene, however Irene is revealed to be bitten and commits suicide upon taking Carley's gun. Upon returning to the drugstore, Lee comes to the conclusion that his parents were killed by walkers. Carley tells Lee that she knows Lee's past, but keeps his secret. Lee and an IT technician, Doug head out to find the keys of the pharmacy. Lee is forced to kill his reanimated brother in order to retrieve the keys. Upon entering the pharmacy, the alarm sounds, forcing the group to leave the drugstore after giving Larry his medicine. Upon leaving, Lee saves either Carley or Doug from walkers, and he is knocked out by a vengeful Larry. Lee is rescued by Kenny, and the group heads to the motel for shelter. Upon hearing Atlanta is overrun by walkers, Glenn leaves the group and heads for the city in order to rescue his friends left behind. Despite finding comfortable shelter and water, the group's glimpse of hope is short-lived when electricity is suddenly shut off. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game.The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer "Telltale Games" (June 27th, 2012). The Walking Dead - Episode 1 Stats Trailer In-Wiki Link (June 27th, 2012). Who looked for help or waited? *Looked for help - 78% *Waited until night - 22% "I'm not her dad, I'm..." *"I'm a neighbor" - 52% *"I'm just a guy" - 34% *"I'm the babysitter" - 9% *Silence - 5% Lied of tell the truth to Hershel? *Lied to Hershel - 38% *Told him the truth - 63% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 49% *Saved Shawn - 48% *Saved Neither - 3% Did you side with Kenny? *Sided with Larry - 51% *Sided with Kenny - 49% "Do you know that guy?" *"He might work at the drugstore" - 55% *"He has a familiar face" - 40% *"It's just sad" - 5% "Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?" *"No one knows" - 61% *"The world is ending, who cares?" - 24% *"What's it to you?" - 15% Did you give Irene the gun? *Gave her the gun - 45% *Refused - 55% "What if my parents come home and I'm not there?" *"They'll find us" - 90% *"I don't think they'll find us" - 10% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 25% *Saved Carley - 75% Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Duck *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Andre Mitchell *Chet *Lilly *Larry *Glenn *Carley *Doug *Irene *Police Officer *Stranger (Off-Panel) *Tess (Off-Panel) *Adam (Off-Panel) *Elizabeth (Off-Panel) *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Zombified) *Steve (Voice Only) *Diana (Voice Only) *Ed (Mentioned) *Mr. Everett (Mentioned) *Mrs. Everett (Mentioned) *Unnamed State Senator (Mentioned) Deaths *Unnamed Police Officer *Sandra (Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene *Irene *B. Everett (Zombified) *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Lee Everett. *First appearance of Clementine. *First appearance of Kenny. *First appearance of Katjaa. *First appearance of Duck. *First appearance of Lilly. *First appearance of Larry. *First appearance of Carley. *First appearance of Doug. *First (and last) appearance of Glenn. *First (and last) appearance of Chet. *First (and last) appearance of Andre Mitchell. *First (and last) appearance of Hershel Greene. *First (and last) appearance of Shawn Greene. *First (and last) appearance of Irene. *First (and last) appearance of Sandra. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of the Unnamed Police Officer. *First mention of Diana. *First mention of Ed. *First mention of the state senator. *The stranger and his station wagon is seen on the road while driving to the prison. *This episode topped the charts for the game most played on Xbox Live Arcade for the week of April 30th. *It only takes 3 hammer blows to incapacitate a zombified Sandra, but adding a 4th blow will reveal a rather gruesome scene. *You can use the axe on the pharmacy door and will be allowed to strike it twice before giving up. *It is possible to give an energy bar to Glenn at the drug store after saving him from the motor inn. However, he insists that one of the children should have it. *Lee's story in this episode is very similar to Vince's story in "400 Days": **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both took place at the near beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters use a shotgun to kill the first walker they encounter. *This episode features a car with a bumper sticker that says "Shit Happens". The producers of the game actually intended this to be an Easter egg which references Tomas from the episode "Sick" because he frequently says this to Rick as an excuse for his intentions. *According to a Telltale Games livestream, this episode was originally going to start with Lee's group in the drug store fighting off walkers, following a non-linear storyline. The scene with Lee in the police car wasn't made until later when they decided against going out of chronological order. Goofs/Errors *When Lee shoots the undead officer in the head, the blood is purple. *Despite being told by Shawn that Clementine is not Lee's daughter, Hershel refers to her as "your daughter", a few seconds later and onward. Bugs *BUG: (PC - Confirmed) If you pick up all four energy bars in the shop, then give one to Duck, you can no longer "click" on anything. You are effectively stuck, and must reload from the auto save. Giving a bar to Clementine, Carley or Lilly does not cause this. Fix: Picking up one bar, giving it to Duck, then picking up the rest will prevent this bug from occurring. Aggregate Scores References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Episodes